1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber optic connectors, and in particular to such connectors adapted for use with cables including a single optical fiber, a layer of braided, high strength fibers, and a polymeric outer jacket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the evolution of fiber optic technology, particularly as applied to communications applications, a large variety of connector types have been designed, many of which are primarily directed to minimizing signal losses at the interface between the mated optical fibers due to misaligned or improperly separated fibers.
With respect to the fiber alignment problem, for example, it is known to anchor the end of the small diameter, fragile optical fiber to be connected within a short length of a precisely dimensioned metal tube such as is typically used in hypodermic needles, the ends of the fiber being coplanar with or slightly recessed within the tube. In such a technique, the tube containing the fiber is then maintained in optical alignment with a like member within a closely dimensioned sleeve or channel, such as provided by another metal tube of appropriate inner diameter. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,554 (Magnusson & Cronk) and 4,291,943 (Binek et al). The tube thus both protects the optical fiber from undue stress and maintains the inter-fiber gap upon repeated connecting operations.
In lieu of a single sleeve or other channel providing member such as is used to align and connect tubes having optical fibers anchored therein, as in the patents noted above, it is also known to provide a bundle of cylindrical rods disposed in a side-by-side array parallel to each other with longitudinal peripheral surface portions of adjacent members forming a cusp-shaped interstitial channel therebetween, within which optical fibers may be secured in optical alignment. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,443 (Hodge). A similar array of cylindrical rods is utilized in a method for permanently splicing optical fibers depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,241 (Logan). U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,416 (Stewart), 4,050,781 (Beauhaire), and 4,094,580 (Cook et al) disclose further examples of optical fiber connectors in which cylindrical rod assemblies are used directly against the optical fiber. In the latter cases, stress due to compressive loading on the cylindrical rods is often coupled to the fragile optical fiber. Also, the various designs typically require the fabrication of complicated connector housings which are difficult to terminate outside of a controlled environment and are, therefore, virtually useless in applications where the connectors must be installed on optical fiber cables in the field of ultimate use.